Across the Wasted Years
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: A prequel to my other story, Point of No Return, discusses the events that took place two years before Erik and Christine were reuinited...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. This is a prequel to my story Point of No Return(not complete as of 4/11/10) so read that first, then maybe read this.

Chapter 1: Broken Dreams and Crushed Hopes

By PittsBuurghFuzz

_Erik? Why did you let Christine go? You know you could have kept her here and kill Raoul. No, I love her too much to ruin her happiness. I have already ruined her life enough, it was too much for her that she kissed a gargoyle like myself. Erik? You have just abandoned the only thing you've ever lived for! She could have learned to love the man, as opposed to the monster. No, she knew me too well as the monster to ever let me be her angel of music. Well, I think the police are leaving._

"Mademoiselle, we have to leave, there is no phantom." a soldier said to Meg.

Looking at Erik's mask, Meg turned and replied: "Alright then, let's go back up."

When they were far enough, Erik came out of his secret spot and approached his lair. He looked into the mirror, angrily.

'How can i hope to have someone fall for me when I can't even stand my own face!" Erik yelled.

Erik went to his beautiful organ. This piece of equipment once mattered to him, but it was now a reminder that he was alone. He went to his rarely used bed and remembered when Christine sang for Carlotta and came to his lair. _She was so peaceful when she slept. _Erik had all the aces in the hole, except he did not anticipate one thing: Raoul! _If he wasn't involved, Erik would be happy with Christine forever. _

" And I would always be there singing songs in your head." Erik stated to himself.

He remembered when Christine gave him back the engagement ring. He teared at the thought. He managed to climb onto his bed, the first in a long time, and stared into the ceiling. _I wish I could hear Christine sing again. That always soothed my spirits. _Erik got off of his bed, and like a cadaverous zombie, limped to his organ. He played, but it was uninspired music. _Why is this music terrible? Not only did I lose my angel, but I can barely play? _Erik was able to play, but he was uninterested in doing so. Sure it seemed willing, but he was only doing it to help with his pains. Erik then stared at his lake. It was an endless infinity that led to were Erik, truly, but did not want to belong to. _I want to live amongst the normal people, have a family, and die happily, but no, I am already dead and still feeling agony! I thought death was the end of suffering; unless I am in hell. Yes! I have to be in hell for all this to happen! _

Erik then walked over to his wine collection. He did not drink during the whole Christine situation. _I need this! It is the only way for me to forget about my pains! Where should I start? _Erik picked up a bottle.

"Yes, 1789, a good year." Erik said happily. He started to gorge himself in alcohol. He was not drunk at first, but after a few bottles, it really started to take its toll on Erik. He was bumping into things and was singing random things at his organ while playing. Then, a person came down. He opened the gate and saw Erik drunk. He slapped Erik in the face.

"Erik!" the man yelled. "I thought you had more dignity than this?"

"What?" Erik said, barely understandable. "I d-d-do n-n-not need y-y-your help, you funny looking, BLAH!" Erik then threw up all over the ground, The man took notice of all of the bottles lying around.

"Erik! It is me your friend! The daroga!" the man pleaded.

"The Persian?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO

Chapter 2: Request from the Past

By PittsBurghFuzz

"Yes, it is me. I saved you from death and sacrificed my career in my country and my honor to save you Erik." the Persian stated. Erik threw up again.

"Get out, I want to die." Erik yelled.

"Like the common drunk?" the Persian asked.

"By the way, how did you get passed my traps?"

"I have to admit Erik, you don't really diversify any more so it was easier to get past your tricks. But I have to admit, they still were a challenge to get through. Erik, stop wallowing in your own pity and get up!"

"No, get out of my lair, I don't want to speak to anyone right now."

"Erik, you knew that this was bound to happen."

"Yeah, what? Its not like you were here or anything."

"Erik, you give me less credit than I deserve, I was there when it all happened: the chandelier crash, Red Death descending the grand staircase, Don Juan Triumphant, everything."

Erik lifted the man by his collars with ease and said: "Like I said, get out!" He dropped the Persian into the shallow part of the lake. He went to his beloved organ and played more music. The Persian got up and went over to Erik. Erik looked up and the Persian punched Erik in the nose.

"That should sober you up." the Persian said as Erik was crying out in pain.

"You still got it, eh daroga?" Erik asked as he felt nose nose and cracked it back in place. "Why do you come here Persian?"

"Ah yes, I forgot. I came here to ask of your help."

"What do you request of me?"

"It is the sultana! Both of us need to go to her. A war is about to break out between her brother and father and she is stuck in the middle of all of this chaos. I also think it will be good for you so you can forget about this soprano, Miss Daae."

Erik placed his hand on his chin and thought about it for a while. _Can I ever forget her beauty and her voice, which was like a glass of water to a man who has walked the dessert for years, failing to find water. _"Alright then. I will get ready." Erik finally responded.

"Good. I knew you would accept it. She has missed you Erik."

"Who?"

"The sultana Erik. Who did you think I was talking about, the queen of England?"

"Never mind, I will be back." Erik walked away. The Persian was looking around the still lake, that was once the place where a love triangle was expressing their emotions. Erik came out of the room with his luggage and his cloak over him.

"Shall we go?" Erik asked.

"Yes, we should." the Persian told him. They went on their boat and drifted off. As Erik was rowing the boat he turned to the Persian and asked: "What happened to sultana's brother to get him so aggravated?"

"Well first off, my real name is Ledoux. Second off, the son as you knew was always impatient and wants his father to die so he can take control of his father's kingdom. His sister does not support her brother or father's actions." Ledoux had told him. "He is also mad because I helped you escape the kingdom when you were sentenced to death." Erik turned back and kept on rowing and reached the dock. He and the Persian got off and went upstairs to the outside of the Opera House, through an alternate entrance. As they were walking outside, everything seemed to die down. It had been several hours after the disaster, and they noticed that the Opera House was closed and what was once a lively haven for music was now a grave reminder of what happened. They bumped into a young couple.

"Excuse me." the man roared. They walked away. The girl looked at Erik and turned away.

"Raoul, who was that man with the hooded person?" the girl, who happened to be Christine asked.

"Oh, that was a man known as the Persian. He was the daroga, but was fired because he helped a freak escape." Raoul replied.

Erik just barely heard the conversation but sighed at the sound of Christine's beautiful voice. Ledoux tucked his arm and they continued walking. They were able to catch a train that was traveling to Belgium to meet up with the sultana. On the train were the two theater managers, trying to run from their disgrace in Paris and making an attempt to get back into the junk business. Erik looked to his window and watched the setting sun. At the same time, Christine was doing the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO. Please post reviews to this and Point of No Return!

Chapter 3: The Empty Air

By PittsBurghFuzz

As Ledoux and Erik were on the train, they both fell asleep. They were able to get upper class cabins on the train with beds, so they decided to sleep for a few hours. It took Erik some time to do this, but he finally closed his eyes and his dreams began. He was in the lair after Christine and Raoul left. Something different happened. He heard Raoul choking to death. _I didn't choke him that hard, did I?_ Erik walked over to the gate. He heard the police coming but something stopped them so they left. He was about to turn away, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice singing.

"Angel of Music, let me in!" Christine sang.

Erik quickly opened the door and stared at her. "Why aren't you with the de Chagny boy?" Erik asked.

She kissed him. She then whispered: "Because I love you." They embraced each other for a minute and kissed.

"Christine, what happened to Raoul then?" Erik asked.

"Oh yeah, remind me I owe you a punjab lasso." she stated. _Christine of all people kill Raoul? She must love me then._

"Phantom, I warded off the police, telling them that there was no phantom down here and he had escaped to Belgium."

Erik kissed her hand. "Call me Erik. Will you sing me, Christine?"

"Of course." They walked over to the organ and started to sing. Christine's brown eyes stared into Erik's blue ones and they started to touch each other. A loud noise interrupted. "Next stop Belgium Railways." Erik woke up and started to cry, realizing that he only dreamed of Christine's return. Ledoux finally woke up, and they both prepared to get off the train. They saw a sign that said "Daroga." Ledoux finally raised his hand. It was the sultana's servant, Reza. E and the Persian embraced.

"It is so good to see you old friend." Ledoux exclaimed.

"You too." Reza said. He then saw Erik and shook his hand. "You too Erik."

"Hello Reza." Erik said with a monotone voice. The three of them walked out of the station. The sultana's carriage was outside waiting for them. As they entered Erik had a question to ask Ledoux.

"Where is your son, Ledoux?" Erik asked.

Ledoux looked down and Reza looked at him. Ledoux finally mouthed out "Dead."

Erik then looked down and had a guilty look on his face. The Persian's eyes were tearing, he was not crying, but he looked upset. They arrived at the sultana's palace in Belgium. It was extravagant, but it was nowhere near the size of the palace in Persia. As the three men exited the carriage, they were greeted by more servants, carrying their luggage and leading them to the main lobby. The décor was very Persian inspired, but it had some French qualities about it as well. I noticed that she had purchased a chandelier that was very similar to the one in the Opera House. It was covered with crystals and the lights were dazzling, making the crystals glow with a heavenly light. When the sultana arrived, she ran over and hugged Ledoux.

"I am so glad you have returned daroga." She exclaimed. Erik could not believe it. She look beautiful. She had a darker skin tone which complimented her shining raven hair. The sultana's green eyes were enticing and her outfit made her desirable. Still, she was no Christine to ErikWhile the sultana was sexy and exotic, he cared more for simple beauty, like Christine, and what really stole Erik's heart was her kindness. She walked over to Erik, stared at him, and hugged him tightly.

"Erik, it is so good to see you." She quietly said.

Erik placed his hand on her petite one and said: "You too sultana." He quietly said.

"You need not call me that Erik. My name is Arzu. Reza, did you bring all of their luggage in?"

"The other servants did." He said.

"Good, lead them to their rooms."

Reza bowed and told Erik and Ledoux to follow him. Erik looked around and saw many mirrors around the house. He found this to be very strange. _Even for a woman, why would she want so many mirrors? _He was finally in his room. It looked very nice. However, Erik noticed something odd. _She had an organ installed in here? _Erik picked up a music box. _Huh, a monkey, I wonder what it plays. _He turned it on and almost dropped it. It played a familiar tune. Erik then saw a white mask on the wall. He noticed a newspaper clipping hung on the wall. It read:

Do not to the Opera Populaire! For Red Death is Stalking Abroad!

He saw a painting of him in his read death costume, and read some articles discussing the major problems the Opera House was facing. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Erik asked.

"It is I Arzu." she replied.

"Come in." She came into the room looking around.

"Are you satisfied with your room?" She asked.

"Very much so." Erik replied almost stuttering. "Is there anything you need Arzu?"

"No not really," she said as she felt the organ's keys. "i just came down here to check how you are, and to let you know that dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright then." Erik looked down. "Till then I guess."

"Right." Arzu left but left the door creaked open so she could see what Erik was doing in his room. He took out a picture of a woman she did not recognize.

Erik was crying out: "Oh Christine! Why? Why!" Arzu looked mad. _It was that soprano! _She saw that Erik still had feelings for Christine and it would not be likely for him to give them up so easily. Erik went to his organ to play bits and pieces of Don Juan Triumphant. He was angry, depressed, and saddened that he would probably never hear Christine sing again. Arzu walked away, angrily. Reza then knocked on the door, telling Erik that dinner was ready. Erik stopped crying and went upstairs. He then got Ledoux.

"So, how are your accommodations Ledoux?" Erik asked.

"Satisfactory, yours?" he responded.

"Suiting, strange, but suiting."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own POTO. I have finished Point of No Return! I will be writing a Love Never Dies Prequel very soon! Thanks for the positive feedback. Also, check out Easleygirl01's story, Phantom's Songbird.

Chapter 4: Have you Forgotten your Angel?

By PittsBurghFuzz

Ledoux and Erik went to dining room to have dinner with Arzu. The table was covered with various fruits, vegetables, meats, cheeses, and wines to please any person for the rest of their days. They both sat down at their seats. Arzu had apparently invited most of the noblemen from Belgium to her feast. Ledoux sat next to Erik, while he sat next to Arzu. All Arzu could talk about at the dinner was how amazing Erik was. Erik did not have much to eat that night. He had a few pieces of ham and cheese, and a glass of water to keep his mind clear and ready for danger. All of the other guests left and Ledoux decided to go to bed.

"Erik, can I speak to you for a moment?" Arzu asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure." Erik replied, depressingly. She told her servants to get out of the room and they did just that. Arzu stared into Erik's eyes.

"Erik, why are you acting like this?" Arzu asked.

"Its nothing, may I go now? I need some sleep." Erik said turning from her. Arzu was shocked, the old Erik never slept a wink and now he desires sleep?

"Erik, something is upsetting you and I know what it is." Arzu told him.

Erik turned back to Arzu and said: "How do you know of what makes me so melancholy?"

"Its the young soprano. She left you."

Erik got up and threw his chair across the room. "How do you know of her?"

"Everyone I knew was talking about Christine and the mysterious phantom. I also saw you crying at her picture."

"How dare you invade my privacy! I always knew you were curious, but you should stop you little prying Pandora!" Erik roared like a monstrous beast. Most people would shriek in fear of his voice, but Arzu knew all too well about Erik's temper tantrums.

"Why love something you don't even know or doesn't even love you Erik? Explain the logic in that." She asked him. She touched his chest. "We have history Erik, unlike the Daae girl, I know all about you."

"All except my face. Christine saw my face. Most people would shriek and run at its appearance, but Christine just cried for me. She redeemed me!" Erik sat down in a different chair and buried his face in his arms and tears. Arzu went to comfort him. He looked up to her face, hoping for some form of a response. Arzu then tried to take his mask off, but Erik threw her to the ground. She looked up at him, almost unable to recognize the Erik she loved in Persia.

"Erik, I thought you were better than this!" Arzu cried out. "I thought you had humanity!"

"Please, humanity as done nothing but destroy this world and their own kind. That was something I never understood. How can humanity mean peaceful when humans themselves are warlike and malicious?" Erik pointed out. "If anything, it is not my fault the way I am, for it is man's fault for not accepting my appearance."

"Why can't you just be nice to others Erik?" Arzu asked.

"Nice? That method clocked out the moment my mother forced me to wear my mask on my own birthday. Do you know what it is like not to know what your own face looks like? When I fist saw my face, I thought I was looking at an illusion of a gargoyle. This inspired me to become a magician. I thought to myself, _I can make anything but my face, disappear_."

Arzu continued to be both petrified and intrigued by Erik. He was so mysterious and cautious to keep the secret of his face from anyone, that him yelling would probably be more terrifying than his actual face. Erik walked away and leaned his head into a nearby wall. He pounded his fist into the wall and cursed God and all of his ugly creations.

"Fear me God, for it represents man's cruelty to man, a creature _you _created in _your _own image!" Erik cried loudly as he roared to the ceiling while the rain poured and the thunder roared. He collapsed to the floor crying, and Arzu came to his aide and tapped him on the shoulder. He lifted his head. She gave him a pitiful look, and took off his mask. He covered the other half of his face, but Arzu shook her head and pulled his hand away. His face appeared to be that of a child between a skeleton and an angel. He looked handsome on one side, but he appeared equally frightening on the other side. She held both sides of his face with her hands, and kissed him. He again pushed her off, almost agonizing in pain. He covered his face with his hands and went onto his knees to cry to the heavens.

"My angel! My soul was weak, forgive me!" Erik cried. He felt as if he betrayed Christine. Arzu walked over to Erik and tried to touch him, but he got up and grabbed her hand. He nearly crushed it, like he did to the clown when he was Red Death. Erik loosened his grip and Arzu fell to her knees. Erik went down on his knees to comfort her. She looked at him with tears rolling down her eyes. Her eyes were like green jewels glowing in the light.

"Erik, why do you treat me like this?" Arzu asked. "You were angry at me and now you ask for forgiveness?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't want people I care about to see my deformity, so I have to take these extreme precautions." Erik told her. He picked up his mask and placed it back on his face. He offered his hand to Arzu and she took it. He led Arzu back to her room. He took her hand and gently kissed it. She closed the door very slowly. Erik went back to his room and yearned for Christine's presence. He played on his organ, composing the music of the night.

Erik stayed up all night, which was not much of a feat for him, and Ledoux got up.

"Good morning Erik." Ledoux greeted Erik.

Erik yawned: "Good morning Ledoux, how did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, except I heard you and Arzu fighting last night."

"Please, do not remind me, it will only cause pain and misery for the both of us."

"Very well then old friend." Ledoux and Erik walked out of the room to eat some breakfast. Erik felt much better than he had been for the past few days. He and Ledoux finally arrived at the table. It took Arzu a few minutes to get to the table and eat breakfast with the two men.

"Good morning." she greeted.

"Good morning." both Erik and Ledoux replied back.

The three of them ate breakfast in complete silence. They each did not want to talk. Erik was upset, Arzu was mad, and Ledoux did not even want to interfere with this relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own POTO. Keep up the positive feedback! PS, next Chapter will have Christine! :)

Chapter 5: The Truth

By PittsBurghFuzz

After breakfast, Ledoux went back to his bedroom to ponder some more. Arzu stared at Erik while he was taking tiny bites of fruit very slowly. Erik seemed to act like a scared animal. Arzu then got up from her chair and approached Erik. He did not look up at her. It was obvious she was next to him, but he pretended she did not exist. Arzu was really getting tired of Erik's indifference and mood swings lately. She still loved him though. She loved the mystery behind the man, the man behind the monster. The depth of Erik was beyond comprehension. Arzu proceeded to sit on Erik's lap. Erik seemed to have turned to stone. He was rather uncomfortable with the situation. Arzu was caressing the unmasked side of his face. He turned to only see her face only inches from his. They kissed. Erik then walked away abruptly from Arzu.

"I'm sorry, this is unfair to you." Erik told her trembling.

"Why are you apologizing Erik.?" Arzu said with an apologetic tone to her voice.

"It is unfair because, I don't love you, not like that. You deserve so much better than myself."

Arzu got up and walked towards Erik. Very few things made Erik walk back from people. He backed into a wall and Arzu felt the masked side of his face.

"But _she_ does not love you, you are being unfair to yourself."Arzu told Erik. "You are preventing yourself from having any happiness Erik."

"I don't care! What if I fancy being an undead corpse waiting for my release! What if!"

"Erik, you are speaking nonsense. You can't do this to yourself, its unhealthy. Its-"

"Not human?" Erik said trying to finish Arzu's words. "I have lost all faith in humanity a long time ago! I am ashamed to be even be remotely human! A the lowest form of life has more dignity than the most respected person."

"Then why did you love Christine? Wasn't _she _human?"

Erik pulled Arzu to the wall and slammed her. "_She _was an angel! She was the purest thing I have even known. Something like Christine could not possibly be human. Her voice, beauty, and innocence are qualities that humans lack."

"Why does she appear to be human? Also, if she was an angel, than where are her wings?"

"She was sent to bring purity to the world. Christine was placed in a human host so she could purify us all! However, I could not be saved. I was the complete opposite of her! I was too selfish, I wanted her all to myself, but she needed the light to prosper! Why must you torture me like this?"

Arzu gave Erik a pitiful look. Her green eyes glowed with tears. She placed her head on Erik's chest. He felt his clothing was getting wet. He gently held her in his arms. Erik played with Arzu's hair while she was pouring her tears.

"Erik, all I am trying to do is make you happy. For I am also devoid of happiness." Arzu choked up. "I am to marry a man I do not even love, who is not nearly as compelling or interesting as you Erik. We have both lost our happiness to society. You and I have been hurt too many times." She took hold of his cold hands and kissed him. "Let us learn to love each other, and maybe, just maybe, we may find happiness in each other."

Erik was panting, and sweating. He did not want to betray Christine. However, Erik knew that Christine would never return. Erik needed a companion, but after he met someone like Christine, he was not sure if he could love again.

"Erik, come to my room." Arzu asked.

"What about Ledoux, and this civil war business?" Erik asked.

"To tell you the truth, it is not as serious as it sounds. I also only called upon you to bring me comfort."

"But, what is it then?"

She put her finger on his lips. "Shh, Ledoux knows, don't worry yourself about it." She kissed him on the cheek. Erik was starting to breath easier than before. They kissed each other. Erik looked down at Arzu and quickly picked her up to take her to Arzu's room. Arzu stood up and started to unbutton Erik's clothing while he was doing the same to her. They kissed with each other as if the world was about to come to an end. They were lying on Arzu's huge bed. For a few minutes, they looked into each others eyes.

"Erik, I don't want this to end, do you?" Arzu asked Erik.

It took Erik some time to answer that question. He replied: "No, I do not. So, what was the real problem?"

"Well, there is this organization called the Night-crawlers, and they take women for slavery and prostitution. They wear executioner's hoods to disguise themselves."

"Oh, alright then. What is Ledoux doing?" Erik asked.

"He is investigating a few miles away from here to find out some facts."

"I see. I will need to help you on this." Erik told her.

"No, we will stay here. Neither me or you is leaving for a long time."

"I have to make sure you are safe." Erik said as his hand moved down Arzu's warm cheek. She took the hand and held onto it. Erik was gazing into the wall.

"Erik, do you want to-" Arzu was interrupted.\

"I will not Arzu. I must only save myself for Christine, for now."

"I understand, but we can still-"

"Yes we can Arzu, yes we can." Erik and Arzu decided to go back to sleep. Erik had a dream.

"Erik!" a voice was calling. "Erik!"

"Who and where are you?" he pleaded. "Show yourself!"

She came from the fog and Erik was in for a shock.

"Christine!" Erik ran up to Christine to embrace her, but she was only mist.

"Erik, you betrayed me, Raoul was killed and I was left with no one!" Christine cried out.

"Christine, I am sorry, I was just so upset. Please forgive me!" Erik sobbed while he was pleading for redemption. Arzu then appeared.

"Erik, you have betrayed me, for you do not wish for me to be the mother of your children." Arzu told him.

"I told you because I love Christine!"

"Zip it Erik, you were kissing her, she made you weak." Christine commented.

"She gave you nothing but pain Erik, come to me!" Arzu requested.

"I can't, both of you deserve so much better than me."

Both Christine and Arzu tried to kill each other, but both were killed.

"Christine! Arzu!." He found a knife and tried to obtain it to commit suicide, but it went farther and farther away from him.

"Halt Erik! I am God! The creator you disbelief. You cannot kill yourself, because you are in hell already!"

Erik woke up panting. Erik placed his hands on his face and cried. He could not control his tears. Arzu did not wake up. He went down to his room and decided to play Don Juan Triumphant. As he started, he looked to a photo of Christine. He placed the picture in his drawer, and punched the wall in depression.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own POTO. Review! Don't be hatin' on chapters 3 and 5, REVIEW! Sorry for the late chapter!

Chapter 6: Doubts

By PittsBurghFuzz

Christine and Raoul were getting ready for a party at his brother, Philippe's house. This meant that Christine had to see Raoul's dad and his other siblings. They were always asking Christine questions if she feels "right" with Raoul. She knew that his family resented the fact that Christine was a ballerina and it bothered them that Raoul was with a girl bellow his class level. Christine could not be herself around Raoul's family. Christine especially hated when Raoul's cousins would whisper about Christine and how they wished she went with the Phantom. Christine barely spoken to Raoul that morning and took longer to get ready than usual.

"Christine, what is the matter with you today?" Raoul asked.

Christine then held tightly onto Raoul. She leaned her head onto Raoul's chest and wet tears fell down his shirt.

"Christine, how long have you been feeling this?" Raoul asked.

"Months now Raoul, months." Christine choked up.

_Raoul's voice was very neutral when it came to situations like this. In fact, he is usually pretty boring, especially when Raoul and I go to his family parties. He doesn't express his enthusiasm that I am his fiance! However, he gave me shelter, and protection from, him._

"Christine, you don't have to go today. I'll just explain that you were very tired and not feeling well today, alright?"

"Yes, thank you Raoul." Christine told him.

Raoul gave Christine a light kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door. Christine then got into some comfortable clothing. He saws his carriage ride off with mixed emotions. She felt that Raoul was emotionless at the fact that Christine did not want to attend the party. On the other hand, she was glad he was okay with her staying home. Christine decided to take advantage of the nice day, and go out shopping. Christine did not take a carriage, and walked to the shoppes. She saw a young couple looking into the window of a jewelry shoppe, and was envious. _Why can't I be that happy with Raoul? _Christine ran away from that area as far as possible. She cried in a cold, dark alley. Christine looked like a innocent, tortured animal that any person would want to help. Christine stopped crying and went back into the real world. Christine bought some roses and decided to visit her father's tomb. When she got there, Christine walked slowly to her father's resting place, and set down the roses. Christine prayed for a minute or so, and stood up. She looked at the name plate: _Daae. _Christine was hoping for something, something she would have never wanted back on any other day. She started singing.

"Angel of Music, I denied you, turning from true, beauty."

There was no response, she kept on singing until it was obvious the Phantom was not there. Christine wanted the Opera Ghost to take her away in his arms forever. Then again, what about Raoul? She started to cry in the middle of the graveyard. There was no one there to comfort her. Christine got up and walked through the gates of the graveyard and a carriage just happened to be there. It took her home and Christine gave the man a few francs. Christine cleaned herself up and got into her nightgown. Christine then stared into dead space as she was laying on the bed. Christine eventually passed out. While Christine was sleeping, she had a rather bizarre dream. It was a place she had never forgotten about: the Phantom's lair! At first, Christine was scared, but the Phantom walked up to her and greeted her warmly. The Phantom extended his hand to her, and she willingly accepted. She stared into his eyes and they started to make love, for no apparent reason.

In Belgium, Erik was dreaming the same thing. He woke up, realizing that all it will ever be is a dream. Erik went upstairs to the dining hall, and saw Arzu petting a cat. Erik knew how much Arzu adored cats, she was one of the few people able to tolerate cats. Arzu noticed Erik and told the cat to get off of her lap. Erik had a very neutral look on his face. He usually was morbidly depressed or on few occasions, very happy. Arzu had never seen Erik like this.

Arzu placed her hand on the masked side of Erik's face. "What is wrong, Erik?"

Erik looked down at her and said nothing. He initiated a kiss. Arzu was shocked that Erik would even consider doing that. After they stopped kissing, Arzu stared into Erik's blue eyes with her green ones. She blushed slightly.

"Erik, are you feeling alright?" Arzu asked.

"Arzu, I have not felt this good in a long time." Erik replied.

"Erik, I have to tell you something."

"Anything."

"Well, the civil war thing, it ended peacefully."

"Who one?"

"No one. Both my father and brother have agreed to split their power and their land to each other."

"So you can go back?"

Arzu frowned and turned away. "No Erik, I can't." she told him.

"Why? The war is over!"

"Both my father and brother have rejected me." She looked down

"Why is that Arzu?" Erik said as he lifted her face up with his fingers on Arzu's chin.

"Well, I did not support either side for one thing, and it was because of-"

"Me?"

"Yes. My father wanted to be the only person to use your services. He was jealous that you have helped others as well. I also did not agree to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom."

"Arzu, I could go away and you would be able to resume your life."

"I don't want to Erik. I want to stay here, be with you!"

Erik turned his head. "How can you love a beast?"

Arzu turned his head. "Because the beast has a sexy mind."

They started to kiss each other and were almost in a trance. Erik had not been in a trance like this since his days with Christine. They got out of the trance once they heard a knock at the door. Reza answered it. It was Ledoux.

"I heard the good news." Ledoux said cheerfully.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Arzu asked him. 

"Yes, good morning Erik!"

"Good morning." Erik said quietly. Ledoux nodded and went to his room.

"Do you wish to enter my room?" Erik asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." Arzu replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own POTO. Sorry guys, I had a lot of school work, but I will be posting chapters more frequently! BTW, easleygirl01 has a new project in the works. Be sure to check for updates!

Chapter 7: Happiness

By PittsBurghFuzz

Erik and Arzu went to the basement area to enter his room. After they finally entered the room, Erik's hands touched Arzu's back, and it descended lower and lower. Arzu was closing her eyes, and took hold of Erik's hands. Arzu turned around and stared into Erik's blue eyes' with her green ones. They kissed passionately, and fell onto Erik's bed. The night was still young.

After a few hours, Arzu conked out. Erik went into his liquor cabinet and prepared something to drink for Arzu. She woke up to astonishment.

"Erik, you have..."

"Yes, I always find it necessary to bring a good French wine to a foreign country." Erik said as he looked at the label on the bottle. "Hm, 1831, I guess a good year." Erik poured the wine into his and Arzu's glasses. They toasted and sipped their wine.

"You weren't kidding when you said you bring good French wine." Arzu told Erik.

"I am a connoisseur of many thing my dear." Erik said as he sipped more of his wine. He smiled after the sip. Erik was usually not one to smile. However, good alcohol was one of his few weaknesses.

"Have you been composing lately?" Arzu asked Erik.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have. Would you care to listen to a portion of it?" Erik asked.

"I'd love to hear it Erik." Arzu told him.

Erik took hold of Arzu's hand and led her to the bench at the organ. Erik cracked his fingers, and started to play. This piece was more magnificent than Don Juan Triumphant! It had an enticing, yet horrific quality and tone to it. Arzu was acting as if she was sexually aroused. Erik did not notice. He was too busy catering to his "child's" needs. Erik stopped and rose from the organ, revealing his great height.

"That is all I dare to show you Arzu." Erik told her. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep if you don't mind Arzu."

"Of course Erik." Arzu told hi. She gave Erik a kiss on the cheek, blushed, and left Erik's room. Erik looked at the door and sighed. Erik wen to his bed and pondered numerous thoughts: _Did this event just happen? Does Arzu love me? Do I love her? So many questions in so little time. _Erik dozed off in his, bed, dreaming, well dreams.

Erik found himself in his old lair again, and saw that nothing had changed. He checked to see of anything was out of place. Everything was there, except for the dress he made for Christine. He heard a noise in his bedroom. It sounded like a girl. Erik opened the curtain, and was in for a shock. Christine was in the dress, looking at the mirror before turning to Erik.

"Erik? You know its bad luck to see your own bride before the wedding!" Christine told him.

"Christine? How is this possible? I thought you rejected me? Denied me? Abandoned me?" Erik asked Christine.

"Erik are you feeling alright?"

"What happened to you and the vicomte?"

"Erik, did you just forget the year we spent together? Raoul was killed in the train accident. You know, and then I went the cemetery to only find you there."

Erik decided to go along with it or to the best of his ability. "Uh, oh yes. I apologize my dear." Erik said as he bowed to Christine. Erik told Christine he would meet her at the wedding. It was to take place at the Notre Dame Cathedral. Erik arrived at the enormous structure at 10:30 AM. He was well dressed, as usual, and awaited his bride. There was no one there but Erik and the priest. When the doors opened, Madame Giry and Meg appeared instantaneously, and Christine was holding the arm of a man. The man was good looking, around his forties, and took Christine down the aisle. It was her father. Erik and Christine could not help but stare at each other and when they finally kissed, it felt like an eternity had passed. As Madame Giry, Meg and Christine were talking amongst each other, Erik felt a hand placed on his shoulder, it was Christine's father.

"Erik, I just want to let you know how happy I am that Christine is married the right person." Christine's father told Erik.

"Thank you sir, it is an honor to meet you." Erik replied.

Monsieur Daae smiled, and walked out of the cathedral into the mist.

"Thank you, Angel of Music." Monsieur Daae said to Erik.

Christine and Erik went down to the lair to have some alone time. Christine got into some comfortable clothing, and approached Erik. They kissed passionately, and moved to Erik's bed to continue what they were doing. They stopped for a brief moment to look into each others eyes. Erik held onto Christine's petite hands with his large ones. Erik felt Christine's hips with his hands, as Christine was feeling Erik's body. It got to a point where Erik and Christine truly felt that their souls where intertwined. Erik closed the curtain of the room, just for comfort purposes, and continued to make out with Christine. The, the worst possible thing happened: Erik woke up.

Erik had slept for eight hours, a personal best for him, and cried long after. Arzu did not hear Erik cry to himself, so he was able to straighten himself out. Arzu came down about an hour later and saw Erik sulking.

"Erik, are you alright?" Arzu asked.

"No." Erik replied. "I think its best if I go home."

"May I come with you Erik?" Arzu asked.

Erik truly wanted to be alone, but he did not want to disappoint Arzu.

"Alright then. We will get train tickets soon then." Arzu hugged Erik.

Meanwhile, on the streets of Paris, a kidnapping occurred. La Carlotta was kidnapped by two hooded men, and disappeared into the night. As this was happening, Christine was home knitting mittens. Christine had nothing better to do, so she decided to knit. Raoul came through the door, tired with rings under his eyes. He did not even say hello to his fiance.

"Good evening Raoul." Christine told him.

Raoul turned around and gave her a glare, and went to his room. Raoul shut the door loudly, and never came out that evening. Christine continued to knit mittens.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own POTO! Leave feedback and read my new story Crash!

Chapter 8: Journey

By PittsBurghFuzz

Arzu and Erik bought their tickets to Paris. The train was to arrive soon. Erik examined the architecture of the train station. _So dull and lifeless, _Erik thought to himself. As he was walking, he bumped into another masked man. Erik apologized, but the man grunted and ran off. Erik raised his brow in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and moved on. Another man was waving and yelling Erik's name. It was Ledoux.

"Erik!" he yelled.

"Ledoux? What on earth are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm going home, with Arzu. I am not needed here and my appearance here is a joke. I was only brought here for mere amusement."

"Well, I am coming with you guys if you don't mind."

"I don't care, you know I never do."

Erik and Ledoux were walking towards the newspaper stands. They saw some incredible news.

_La Carlotta Kidnapped!_

Erik bought a paper and looked further.

"Wow, Carlotta kidnapped!" Erik said loudly.

"Nearly killed too!" Ledoux replied.

"Well look at the time, our train will be leaving soon." Erik said as he looked at he large clock in the station. Erik, Ledoux, and Arzu ran to the platform and nearly missed the train.

As Erik sat down he noticed the masked man from before was on this train as well, but on a different car. Erik read the paper to find out that the Opera House should reopen in a short period of time, roughly a year or so.

"I guess there is not enough ink for news about the pursuit of the Opera Ghost eh?" Erik said to himself.

Arzu fell asleep, and the daroga was reading a book. Erik decided to get some shut eye and rested his head and leaned on his seat.

In Paris, Christine was reading a book, until she heard a knock at the door. She opened it, and it turned out to be Raoul's brother, Philippe.

"Christine! Where's Raoul? Philippe asked Christine.

"He left for Belgium a few days ago and is returning home today, why?" Christine asked.

"Did you hear the news? La Carlotta was kidnapped by three man last night! What is Raoul doing in Belgium anyway?"

"He claimed he was taking some time to examine the family owned property."

"Weird, it is not like him to examine the property at such short notice."

"Yeah well, you may return tomorrow to see him. Good day Philippe."

Philippe nodded and left. Christine started to cry. She cried herself to sleep.

Christine was crying at her father's grave site, and she heard singing. It was her father's voice, singing to her. Christine's father appeared in front of her. All of a sudden, Her father's face changed. The left side of his face was masked. It started to sing to her. The other half was Raoul, speaking to her as well. The two split after a minute or so and their faces were filled with rage. Christine realized that her love for her father, was two half of her love for Raoul and the Phantom. Her love for Raoul is her longing for her past to return, especially since Raoul was an important figure in Christine's childhood. The Phantom, represented Christine's dreams as a child, waiting for her Angel of Music and her father's musical abilities. Both sides had a downside. Raoul was controlling and acted like a different person. The Phantom's actions, such as the fearful chandelier crash, were frightening, and like a child, was afraid of the nightmare.

"Opera Ghost," Raoul shouted. "I will end you violence and deception!"

"Bravo monsieur, such spirited words coming from such a dull form." the Phantom sung merrily.

"Christine! He is trying to deceive you! He has destroyed the lives of others and ruined the Opera House! Come with me and you shall be safe!"

"Come on monsieur, let us end this quarrel now and see who the better man is?"

"Man? How can we determine that, you are nothing more and a ghostly coward!"

"Alright then monsieur, come test your strength and see if you can match the Angel of Death!"

Raoul and the Phantom took out their swords and began their fight. The Phantom was dressed in all black, but could still surprise attack Raoul. Raoul on the other hand, was a skilled swordsman and could easily take out a "ghost" who used punjab lassos.

"Raoul! Just end this now, let us go home!" Christine begged as she grabbed Raoul's arm. He knocked Christine over, causing her to have a bruise on her forehead. The Phantom came to her side and held the tiny unconscious body in his arms. Christine looked up the Phantom a moment later, and she caressed the masked side of his face, and the Phantom took her hand, and was like a father. He was interrupted by Raoul charging at the Phantom, and stabbed his stomach. The Phantom fell, and showed he was really a man. As for Raoul, he was a monster.

Raoul grabbed Christine's arm and yelled: "Damn you! I could have killed him earlier!"

"Raoul, there could have been a less violent resolution." she told Raoul.

"Are you mad Christine, he does not settle for simple resolutions, only bloody conflicts!"

"Raoul, you are acting like a different person ever since we left the lair."

"Those damned police, they should have found the ghost and publicly executed him."

"Raoul! You're even sicker than he is!"

"How can you look at me like that and have the audacity to say that!"

Christine woke up, breathing heavily. She looked at the cuckoo clock and Raoul was to arrive soon. Christine tidied the house a bit.

Erik woke up. He arrived at the station. He, Ledoux, and Arzu got off the train quickly and took a taxi to the Opera House.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own POTO, but POTO PWNS! I updated up to Chapter 4 for Crash! One more Chapter for this and a new project will be announced.

Chapter 9: Home

By PittsBurghFuzz

Erik, Arzu, and the Persian arrived at Paris. Erik took note of the masked man whom he saw at the train station. It appeared that the strange man walked into a dark alley.

"Erik?" Arzu asked while waving her hands in Erik's face.

"Yes Arzu?" Erik replied.

"Are you feeling alright, Erik?" Ledoux asked.

"I am well daroga, just well."

"Good, then I will be venturing to my resting quarters while you two get to the lair."

Ledoux walked the opposite way Erik and Arzu were walking. Erik felt a strange sensation. Arzu was Holding his hand, like a little girl holding her father's own hand across the street. Erik felt something he rarely felt before- _Butterflies._ As Erik and Arzu entered through the entrance to the lair, Arzu was astounded by all of the statues and structures beneath the opera house. They finally arrived at the boat. Erik felt like not time had past. They arrived at Erik's lair in mere minutes. Arzu gazed with wonderment at the sight of Erik's lair. Erik went to his room to check something. For some reason, Erik's bed still had the smell of Christine. It was very faint, but that was more than enough for Erik. Arzu looked at Erik's music box. She turned it on and Erik immediately darted towards it. Erik sand along to the tune of "Masquerade".

"Erik, do you want me to go?" Arzu asked.

"Why would you say that?" Erik asked back.

"Well, it seems that you are content with everything here and..."

Erik told hold of Arzu's forearms. "Look, I am just happy to be home, that's all. That doesn't change us."

"Erik, I think it would be best if you took me to the hotel so I can rest."

"You are right. Besides, I don't want you to be cooped up here forever."

"Thank you Erik."

Erik and Arzu reentered the boat and drifted off.

"Erik, did you build this all yourself?" Arzu asked.

"Some of the above ground stuff, yes. But the lair was all mine." Erik proudly said.

"Would you change the overall design of you had the chance?"

"Of course, most of it is totally uninspired."

The boat finally got to the dock and Arzu got off the boat. Erik pointed which direction she should go and she was on her way.

Christine was reading a book as Raoul left for some errands. Raoul did not even say goodbye to Christine. Raoul was still acting strange, ever since the death of his sister. Christine to her delight, did not have attend the funeral. However, Christine was upset that her love was acting like a completely different person. Christine tried to sing to kill some time. The only problem was that Christine could not sing without the Phantom's music. Christine started to cry.

Erik was experiencing the same problem. He could not play music without her voice. Erik also broke down into tears, because it was truly downright upsetting. Erik then picked up his newspaper. He read about the "women thieves" and decided to become a vigilante. He decided to become "The Redeeming Angel". He wore his cloak, and awaited the night to come alive.

There was a woman walking down the streets of Paris when all of a sudden, a hooded man, who appears to look like an executioner, leading her to the guillotine. The woman ran, but the man quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her in private areas, hurting her. But through the mist of the night, fireballs shot at the air like the world was coming to an end. This distracted the man, but went right back to what he was doing. Then, he heard a noise.

"Why do need to do these horrid things to women?" the voice asked.

The man was shocked. The voice sounded like the human form of God. Sounding far away, yet loud.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Let her go." the voice asked.

The man walked backwards into a trap. A punjab lasso was caught around his neck.

"You should have listened to me ignorant fool." the voice told him.

The great shock was that the man was never far away, just right behind him. The woman was unconscious, so the man pulled out some smelling salt. She woke up looking at her hero.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He looked into the distance. "The Redeeming Angel." was his response.

The next morning, news was full of headlines dealing with this "Redeeming Angel".

Ledoux decided to go to Erik's lair and ask him about it.

Erik was fooling around with some of his contraptions. He looked in the mirror to find Ledoux behind him.

"Ledoux? What brings you here?" Erik asked his old friend.

"This." Ledoux showed Erik the newspaper with talk of the angel.

"Interesting." Erik said as he placed his hand on his chin. "He sounds like a nice guy."

"You consider yourself nice?" Ledoux told Erik.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to find that out until much later."

"Why thank you."

"Don't feel special about yourself. You know my tastes so it shouldn't have been that hard."

"So are you going to continue this?" Ledoux asked.

"Of course, it is successful so far."

"Well, I want in as well."

"Just go out on patrol and just make yourself look different. You don't need to be an eccentric like myself to fight sinners."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good, that's the daroga I know." Erik said as he placed his hand on Ledoux's shoulder. Erik continued to experiment with things as the daroga was looking around.


	10. Chapter 10

The exciting(or not so) final chapter of Across the Wasted Years! After this, more chapters of Crash!, and possibly another story? Remember, I don't own POTO, but POTO PWNS!

Chapter 10: Redemption

By PittsBurghFuzz

Arzu was walking around the Opera House to find a sign that read:\

_Renovations: Closed Until Further Notice._

Arzu was happy that the Opera House was finally reopening. Arzu knew she had to tell Erik.

Erik was fooling around with his gadgets again, until Ledoux came into the room.

"Fooling around with you toys, o great magician?" Ledoux asked.

"What do you want now daroga?" Erik asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have someone with me."

"Let her in then." Erik said as he was still toying with his gizmos.

Arzu came into the room. Erik and Arzu met at embrace and would not let go for a few minutes.

"Erik, the Opera House is going to reopen!" Arzu told Erik.

"Great!" Erik replied.

"Erik why do you have all of these contraptions in here?" Arzu pushed Erik aside and saw some of the "toys" he was creating.

"Erik, don't tell me that you are-"

Ledoux and Erik both nodded. "Yup, he is that vigilante." Ledoux told her.

"Erik, why are you being so heroic? What attracted me to you was your indifference to people."

Erik did not answer back.

"Come on Ledoux, take me home." Arzu and Ledoux left. Erik simply went back to work.

As soon as Ledoux came back was filled with questions.

"Erik, why did you shun her away like that?" Ledoux asked. "Also, why are you doing this?"

"Personal reasons." Erik replied.

"What? The hope that Christine will come back eventually?"

"No, that is not why. I know Christine will never return to me. I am doing this so God can forgive me for all of my sins."

"Whatever. You still need a partner?"

"No, I need an ally." Erik roared.

"Alright then, I will see you tonight."

"Good. Be on the lookout for some punjab lassos."

"Will do."

Ledoux left the lair as Erik continued to enhance his skill.

Christine was reading a book while Raoul was on "errands" of some sort. The story she read was a happy little tale of adventure and romance. Christine could only think of Raoul when she read these stories. She longed to have her childhood sweetheart back at any cost. It seemed Raoul had a cold indifference towards Christine. Christine was also thinking of the Phantom. She did loathe him, but yearned to year her Angel's voice once more. Christine fell asleep as she grew tired of waiting for Raoul.

The dream began with the Phantom playing his organ, trying to complete his next musical score. Christine lost all control of her body, and it somehow levitated across the room next to the Phantom. Christine and the ghost breathed heavily, not knowing what to think of the situation. Christine sat on the Phantom's lap, like a little girl awaiting her father to tell her a beautiful story. They kissed, passionately. The two stopped to recover their breath. Christine's brown eyes gazed into the Phantom's blue ones, as it seemed the world had stopped. The entire earth stopped just to year Christine say those words to the Phantom.

"Master, I-" Christine was about to say until an alarm clock rang out of control. Christine sighed as she woke up.

Erik was looking through his old sketches to find anything of value. He came across a note book labeled _Christine._ He examined the contents as he was shocked at all of the designs he had made for Christine. It was everything, from her performance while signing _Think of Me, _Christine's wedding dress, and _Don Juan Triumphant. _Strangely enough, Erik found a drawing of himself. He usually did not draw himself, but it was a drawing of him and Christine in wedding outfits. Erik threw the paper in anger and looked at the clock. It was time to guard the night.

Christine was wiping away tears as she said goodbye to Raoul. Christine decided to venture out into the city and try to enjoy herself. Fate would soon take hand

Erik was on top of the Notre Dame Cathedral and awaited for his partner's arrival. Finally, Ledoux came through a door and greeted Erik.

"What took you so song?" Erik asked.

"You never specified a time frame." the daroga told him.

"You make a valid point. Anyway, wait! Look down there!" Erik pointed at some commotion down below. Ledoux took notice that five women were surrounded by women thieves.

"You go down there to distract them, then I will make my grand entrance." Erik told Ledoux.

"Got it." he replied.

Ledoux approached the men in a cool, calm manner like he normally did. He tried to treat them like civilized men, but that approach did not work. However, for Erik's purposes, it was just enough.

"Get out of here before we kill you!" one of the men roared.

"Or worse!" another one had yelled.

Ledoux had a smile on his face, almost that of a maniac. He whistled, and Erik would soon answer. Out of the night sky, fire balls started to crash upon the reckless fools, killing a few of them. A dog suddenly bit one a foot of a woman thief. The man chased the dog, and the group chased after him into the Notre Dame Cathedral. The men fell into a bit, which led them to a room of mirrors. They felt a burning heat! They felt as if hell were above the ground, and were being punished for their sins. A few managed to escape, but not for long. They went upstairs to the bells of Notre Dame. There was a loud ringing in their ears that caused the three men to fall to their knees. One of them jumped off and killed himself. The two men heard a disturbing noise. It was maniacal laughter, like God himself! They cried and cried for mercy, but the more they whined, the louder the laughter got. Then, of the men felt a rope around his neck. One man to stand alone. He ran away, but was grabbed by two skeletal hands.

"Did you think you could escape me!" the monster cried out.

"Spare me monsieur! Please!" the man pleaded.

"Fine then," the monster lessened his grip. "I will give you a ten minute head start. I will not kill you within those ten minutes, alright?"

"Yes sir."

The man ran but was stabbed by another mysterious man.

"But he will!" the monster roared.

"Thank you Ledoux for taking care of this one.

"Not at all Erik, it was my pleasure." Ledoux replied.

"Lets get out of here."

The two left and escaped the cathedral. They heard a shriek.

"That sounds like Arzu, we must get to her quick!" Erik yelled.

Erik carried the daroga while gliding the night sky.

They saw a man with a mask that was half black and white. He was holding Arzu by the throat.

Erik ran towards the man trying to get a clear blow with his sword, but the masked man kicked him ff, like a child's ball.

Erik was unconscious while Ledoux had to deal with this madman.

"I will challenge you to a sword fight monsieur." Ledoux told him.

"Fine, winner take all!" the man replied.

The fight was long and tedious. Erik woke up in the middle of the fight and watched the chaos ensue. Erik was watching the man fight. It reminded Erik of a man he knew but he could not remember.

The fight continued and Ledoux nearly killed the man. However, a carriage was about to run over Erik. Ledoux ran to push Erik away, but the carriage hit the daroga.

The masked man was able to get away from Erik and the daroga and rode off with Arzu. Erik was next to Ledoux's body staring at it. Ledoux was dead. Erik did not cry nor make a comment, he simply walked away. Erik wished he had been less impetuous. Erik would forever miss his friend, the daroga.

Erik looked into the sky and said: "Tell your son I said hi."

Erik heard a noise from the ally. Erik ran over and saw a woman getting assaulted. The man saw Erik and knocked Christine out. Erik swung his mighty punjab lasso and it caught around the man's neck. Erik eventually killed the man and went over to the woman's side. He turned her head around to get a good look at her. To Erik's astonishment, it was Christine.


End file.
